Double Trouble
by Miss Potter
Summary: Harry has a twin? Twin sister? Yes,of course he dose! And gusse what? She loves Draco Malfoy! Will Hary hate his sis? Or will Harry forgive Draco?
1. Cute Kitty! Wah?

****

Double Trouble

Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it! Harry, you say it!

Harry: Okay, okay, okay. Don't have a Hippogriff!

*Clears throat*

"Miss Potter dose not own any of the Harry Potter characters-" Thank God!

Miss Potter: grrrrrrrrr!

Harry: I said it! Don't kill me! *Runs for life*

Ron: Rampaging authoress on the lose! Run for your lives!

Miss Potter: *takes out wand* I will kill youuuuuuu!

Hermione: Seeing how the authoress is occupied with the death of two of our main characters, I'll start the story.

Miss Potter: Avada Kedavra!

****

Chapter One

Cute kitty! Wah??

A fifteen-year-old boy with messy black hair, green eyes, glasses, and a thin lighting bolt scar on his forehead was sitting on a swing in a local park near ten o'clock. Harry's cousin, Dudley Drusley, was at the other park across the street tormenting a little boy. Harry would go over there to help the little kid, but he knew that kid would have been more scared of him then of Dudley because Harry, supposedly, was a young criminal.

__

Harry sighed. He really wished he could be with his friends Ron and Hermione right now. He was sick of being with the muggles. He would have been happy just to see Voldemort because his magic situation was zero. He wished that Ron's invite to The Burrow would come soon.

A all black cat came out of the shadows and rubbed Harry's leg affectingly. The cat had green eyes. Just like his. Harry started petting the cat. He soon noticed the cat was different from others. It had nine tails! Harry lifted his hand a way from the strange cat. The cat started meowing its protest. The cat stared up at Harry with its green eyes starting to meow louder then ever. 

"Pet me you stupid human! Don't you understand what meowing means!" the cat said.

"Sorry I j-" Harry paused, "D-did you just talk to me?"

"Uh, yeah!" rolls its eyes, "What an idiot!"

A girl with long brown hair showing out from under her hood to her dark green cloak came over. She had green eyes and glasses. 

"There you are, you stupid cat!" She picked up the nine-tailed cat. "When will you ever listen to me?"

"Cassandra, I'm not your pet, I'm your friend. Remember?"

" Well, I kindly asked you, Lita, not to leave my sight, because of un-expecting muggle might find you and take you for experiments."

"That wouldn't happen if you can do magic correctly. All you got to hide was my silver gem in the middle of my head!"

"Fine! If your going to insult my magic ability then," takes out wand and makes the cat's silver gem it's head come back. "Stupid cat!"

Harry clears his throat. "Um…."

The girl hid her wand behind her back. "Um…hi." pushes the cat named Lita behind her with her foot.

"You don't have to hide your wand. I'm a wizard." Harry said taking out his.

"Oh." smiles. Hold out her hand. "I'm Cassandra Potter," points to the cat on the floor. "And that's my friend, Lita."

"Did you say Cassandra _Potter_?"

"Yes. I'm your twin sister, Cassandra Lily Potter. And you're my twin brother, Harry James Potter."

  



	2. Snape's Daughter

Disclaimer: *after calming Miss Potter down* Yeah, I guess I have to say it again. I do not own Harry Potter. *Sighs* Here's the next part of my story.

Everyone,

Okay, please tell me if you like this story and if you want me to continue it or not. I would post chapters faster but my brother broke BOTH disks I had my story on so now I have to continue from scratch.

-Miss Potter

****

Chapter Two

Daughter of Snape

It took Harry a while to register all of this information. _He _had a _twin_? Harry pinched his leg to see if this was a dream. It hurt. This was real.

Cassandra smiled weakly at him, "I guess I should explain more. Well, our godfather, Sirius Black, brought me to an orphanage when our mum and dad died. I stayed at the orphanage till I accidentally burnt it down when they forced me to cook dinner for everyone. That was when I was ten. Serena Snape adopted me then and I went with her to live in Colorado and go to MWU where Serena taught Potions and Science-"

Harry broke Cassandra off, "_Snape_?"

"Yeah, she was the older sister of Severs Snape. The potions master at Hogwarts, you know him, right? He talks about how annoying and unorganized how you are."

"Yeah I know him. I _loathe _him. And what do you mean by _was_ his older sister?"

She looked down and said thickly, "S-she died," she looked up with tears streaming down his face, "this summer. V-Voldemort killed her. S-she was the mother I never had. Severs now takes care of me. That's why I'm now going to Hogwarts."

"I-I'm sorry." He didn't know if he should hug his twin or not, "um, what dose MWU mean?"

" It means Muggles and Wizards United." Lita replied, "It was a school formed for Wizards and Squibs and sibilants of the muggle born's." Lita then looked up at Cassandra who was drying her eyes on the sleeve of her robes.

"So now I live with Professor Snape and I came to find you tonight to ask you if you want to live with Professor Snape and me. So you could leave the muggles."

Harry was too surprised with this question to answer. Stay with his Aunt and Uncle, or live with the Professor he hated most?

  


**__**


	3. Living with a death eater

****

Chapter Three

Living with a Death Eater

Cassandra waited for her twin's answer. Cassandra found it sad that her brother loathed Professor Snape. Cassandra thought Snape was nice and cool. She was excellent in potions because of Professor Snape's help.

Harry sighed, "I'll come live with you and Snape."

"Yes!!! Thank you Harry!" she hugged her brother happily

"Um, so, when should I come?"

"Tonight! Oh you have to, you have to, you have to! I've already put your room together and every thing! Your so gona love your room! There's an extra room for an owl if ya have one and you have your own bathroom, and it's really cool! And you can choose what colour you want the walls to be and you can-" Cassandra aborted her talking when Harry placed a hand over her mouth. Harry noticed right now his sister was a hyperactive chatterbox that had no end to stopping her self.

"Before I come I have to get my possessions and tell the Drusley that I'm leaving possibly forever." Harry looked at Cassandra's watch; "It's late so I don't think it'll be a good idea to get my trunk now. Maybe you should come to my house tomorrow and explain everything to the Drusley?" Harry pronounced. Harry noticed than he was talking to his twin like he was the older one. Maybe he was? He would have to ask.

"Not to worry my dear brother!" she pulled a letter from her pocket, "I already have it all written down and Professor Snape has already received all of your things and Professor Dumbledor already knows where you're staying so your Hogwarts letter well be sent to my house!" Cassandra placed the letter back into her robe pocket, "All we have left to do is drop this in the letter box and we can set home!"

"O-okay then. I guess we should head off to my old home?"

"Yep!" Cassandra pulled out her wand, "Just one moment." with a flick of her wand, she changed from her dark green robes to some punk-like pants with a huge black belt with a chain and a black tank-top and a too big for her, green over shirt. Any muggle would of thought she was a punk.

"Cass, aren't you underage? You know your not allowed o use magic during holiday." Harry retorted after realizing this discovery.

"Yes, yes, I know but, I can use magic right now even though it's summer vacation, and I'm not quite yet fully registered at Hogwarts, I can get by with using magic with out the Ministry of Magic swooping down on me!"

Harry yet again noticed something about her; Cassandra had a very strong American accent. 

"So, my twin, lead me to our Aunt and Uncle's house!"

When Cassandra and Harry Potter arrived to Number four, Privet Drive, Cassandra dropped the letter in the letterbox. And dust of her hands as if a job well done. 

"C'mon Harry, follow me!" Cassandra and Lita lead Harry to a dark ally way scrambling through mazes of rubbish cans and boxes. Cassandra lead Harry over a chain link fence and Lita helped finds ways over some of the bigger piles of rubbish they crossed.

When Harry was positive he smelled bad enough to make dogs run away in disgust, Cass stopped at a brick wall where a bunch of boxes were stacked in a makeshift stair case. Lita already started to bound up them hastily with grace. When Cassandra started to climb them she wobbled to and fro. Clearly she was the clumsily type. Harry clumsily climbed them too. When Harry reached the top, Professor was waiting there in his usual black robes and his greasy hair framing his pale face.

"Hello Professor! We're back!" Cassandra called hugging the potions teacher. To Harry's surprise, he hugged back.

"Hello Cassandra." Snape then picked up Lita and scratched her between the ears, which she replied with a long purr. "Cassandra, you should show your brother to his room while I make dinner." With that, Snape left with a swish of his robes.

"I'm surprised he didn't call me 'Potter'." Harry said more to him self than his sister.

"I've been trying to get him to say 'Harry', but he's called you 'Potter' since your first year so it would be kind of strange to change from calling you 'Potter' to 'Harry'." Cassandra replied to Harry's out loud thought as they mounted the stairs to the bedrooms. 

As the brother and sister reached the first landing a flash of ink black feathers and a flash of blue-black colour fur passed with screeching and meowing noises accompanying the seen. Cassandra, followed by Harry, chased the blobs of black into a dungeon like room filed with glass jars and bottles of potions and ingredients. Cassandra stood on an upturned cauldron to reach an inky owl, which Cassandra was calling "Onyx!" To get it down.

"Onyx! Come down," The owl started to come, "Good girl! C'mon!" Onyx came onto Cassandra's arm. Onyx had a black coller that was studded with spikes. The owl seemed to have some of her feathers sticking up on purpose to look like she had spiky hair. Cassandra led Harry to her room holding Onyx on her arm.

"So, what was that all about?" Harry asked as Cassandra placed Onyx on her stand.

" Onyx and Isis, my cat, don't really like each other." 

"Oh. What's Snape cooking for dinner? Can he cook?"

"Pizza, and yes he can cook. I guess that's what comes with being a exceptional potion brewer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life at Snape's house was better than Harry would ever thought it would be. Professor Snape was not as mean to Harry as usual. Harry really could have gotten used to this life.

  


**__**


	4. Note

Author's note: I want to thank the people who reviewed my story and here are my answers back:

First off,

Pirate of fanfiction.net: Lita talks because she's a witch turned into a cat. Kind of like Salem on Sabrina The Teenage witch. My next chapter will be about Lita and how she came to be that way.

And about me changing the tenses so often is just one of my mistakes I do when I write the story in the beginning for some reason. I try fixing it but it just doesn't seem to work, sorry. But as my story goes on, it stays the same tense.

And, this story has a twist in the end with Cassandra and everything. She just starts out as Harry's twin, but you'll see. I'm not going to give away what dose happen!

Pirate of fanfiction.net (again): Thank you on saying it's one of the better Mary-Sue stories you've read.

As I said about explaining about Lita, I will explain about why Cassandra goes to an orphanage and Harry doesn't.

Oh yeah, who cares if this isn't in a Logical way. I'm sorry Spock, but Harry Potter isn't very logical.

Loopily: excuse me but Cassandra is I. And thanks for calling it bad. But whit is exactly wrong with Cassandra? Is she too hyper for you? Is she too strange?

Taintless: I just realized that when I re-read that chapter. I'm going to go back and edit that. But I really doubt she'll call him dad or daddy.

In one of the coming up chapters I'll explain why in a flash back on why Snape doesn't hate Cassandra.

Belovedsoule: Thanks for replying! I'm so glad you like it! I'll add more soon!


	5. Deal With The Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Cassandra Potter and Serena Snape. My friend owns Lita.

****

Sorry that this was late

****

Chapter 4

Lita and the Devil

Lita wasn't always a cat. Well, she isn't exactly a cat. She really is a Votcattristic. A nine tailed demon with a coloured gem in the middle of their head. Lita first was a witch who made a deal with the Devil. After her deal she broke one of the rules that Lucifer decided not to tell her. 

****

It was her last year at Salem Witch Academy located in Kodiak, Alaska. She was studying for her finals that she had in two weeks. She was having trouble reading her Defence Against the Dark Art's book through her tears. Her boy friend, Jimmy Scoot, broke up with her during lunch._Why didn't he like me any more? How can he like Ashley Voltrix more than me? _

She sat down her book disgusted, "Why God? Why?" her green eyes shined with tears, "I'll do any thing! Anything!" Lita hung her head.

A flash of fire appered in front of her. A hansom young man wearing a Blue suite materiel from the fire. He had firry red hair spiked up. He was wearing sunglasses that he looked over to look at Lita. Lita had stood up and was holding her wand in her left hand. Running all the spells she knew through her head.

"Who are you? Get out of here! I know plenty of spells that can scare the _shit _out of you!"

"Oyo! Calm down my witchy woman! I'm here to help you!"

"I-I don't need your help."

"I can help you get your Romeo, Jimmy, back."

"W-who are you?"

"Lets just say my name is Lu-," he stops to think, "Lu C. Ferr."

"So, how are you going to get Jimmy to like me again?"

"That's for me to know, but the only way that will work is if you sell me your soul to me."

"Sell my soul? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you give me your soul so I own you and you can have Jimmy back with you."

Lita thought about it. "Deal, what do I have to do?"

"Just sign here." He said pulling out a fountain pen that had no ink in it and a pice of parchment.

"Um," she said taking the pen and the paper, "there's no ink."

"There will be."

Lita sign the paper put felt a prick on her finger. It was bleeding, "what the-" she gave Lu a horrified look and look down at the paper. It was shining with her blood.

"You're done." He said smiling evilly and with that he disappeared.

Jimmy yet again loved Lita, but then, Lita fell in love with another man. On her wedding night with that man, she turned into a Votcattristic. 

  


**__**


	6. Note

EclipseAzNGTX Hey, thanks, I'll add more soon, hopefully

Thorn Hey, thanks!

belovedsoul Thanks for reading again

JadedRoses If you don't like Mary-Sues then don't read them!

princess orez Thanks for reading!


	7. Sorry

**__**

This story will never be continue . I've been going through some tough things lately and have gave up. Sorry.


End file.
